bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Bee Bear
Bee Bear is a traveling bear added in the December 19th update. He is the third traveling bear to come and his quests are focused on creating presents and at the end of his quests, he gives a Festive Bee (or, if you happen to already own one, he gives 500 Tickets instead.) He is located right in the traveling bear area, in front of the Ant Gate. Quests (21) Dialogue Trivia * There are three hidden presents you can find throughout the map. One can be found behind Bee Bear’s Gift Boxes. * One fact about Bee Bear is that he came for Beesmas 2018 on day 9. * Bee Bear is one of the three traveling bears that have come into the game. * Bee Bear is the first bear to require completion of another bear's quests. * This bear uses the Cartoony Animation Pack. * Bee Bear is Polar Bear's cousin and is actually just a Polar Bear in a Bee Costume. * The quest “Festive Fruit Salad” is a reference to Polar Bear’s quest, “Scorpion Salad.” * This bear is the first traveling bear to have the requirement of crafting ingredients. * They are also the first traveling Bear to require feeding treats to your bees as a criteria for a quest. * Bee Bear, and Science Bear are currently the only bears in the game that are not real-life bears. * Just like Panda Bear, Mother Bear, Science Bear, and Black Bear, he is self aware that he is in a game: one example is one thing that he says while singing: ""�� He knows if you've used external programs to exploit in this game or not... �� �� So don't hack for Bubble Bee Man's sake!!"" * The dialogue while the player is completing "The Beesmas Rush" states that Bee Bear hasn't missed a Beesmas deadline in over 250 years, suggesting that he is over 250 years old. * The quest "Bee-liz Honey-dad" refers to the word "Feliz navidad" (Word in Spanish) which means Merry Christmas. ** Also note that in this quest, the dialogue by Bee Bear when one is yet to finish the quest doesn't state to "Defeat 10 Mantises" as he would when the quest was given. * Bee Bear and Science Bear are the only bears that require you to gather pollen in the Mountain Top Field. * In the quest BEElieve, Bee Bear says collect 2,000 Blue Pollen but the quest says collect 2,500 Blue Pollen. * The quest The Beesmas Rush, required to Use the Treat Dispenser 3 times, this was taken out of the quest soon after. * In the quest BEElive, it refers to Onett banning many hackers. * In the conclusion dialogue, the final sentence, 'Anyhow, I'm here to tell you to seek out bubble bee man once more... In your darkest hour, he'll be your light!' is telling you to go to the 30 bees area at night, do the moon charm parkour and talk to Bubble Bee Man, he'll give you the final event quest: 'B.B.M. Mission'. * The quest "White Beesmas" is a reference to a song, called "White Christmas" by One Republic. * Bee Bear is the only bilingual bear, as on it's quest "Bee-liz Honey-dad" it refers to "Feliz Navidad" (Spanish of Happy Christmas), an on its completion they sing "Osos felices, esa es la verdad" (Spanish of Happy Bears, that's the truth) * In the quest Pinch Of Magic, it said Use 1 Glitters which the Glitters should be singular, it should be Use 1 Glitter. * If You Bought The Festive Bee Pack You Would Get 500 Tickets for Festive Bee Workshop 3 Category:Traveling Bears Category:Bears Category:Quest giver Category:Beemas Event